La Posada del Dolor y ¿Amor?
by Minna-Daisuki
Summary: Ash, es el nuevo encargado de la posada de su abuela, la anciana Martha. Ella y Delia, su madre, siempre han querido que este tenga novia, por lo que decidieron, que la posada sea exclusiva. Solo para chica. Poke/Advance/Pearl/Mare/Kissing


**Amor de Adolescentes**

**Capitulo 1: La Noticia y las Chicas**

Un chico de cabello azabache, de unos 14 años de edad, acompañado de su fiel amigo y pokemon, una pequeña rata de color amarillo con dos pequeños círculos en sus mejillas de color rojo, llamado. Caminaba por su pueblo camino a la casa de su abuela, quien lo había citado esa tarde, para hablar sobre un tema, que por el momento era desconocido para el. Detuvo su paso frente a una antigua casa de color rojo ocre y de tejado naranjo, la casa de su abuela. Entro a paso lento mientras admiraba la casa en la que de pequeño pasado sus más felices momentos corriendo y riendo por el jardín de esta. Llego a la sala de estar donde en un sillón de cuero café se podía ver a una anciana de cabello canoso, ojos de color café que mostraban serenidad y una sonrisa que podía calmar a cualquiera. Entre sus manaos posaba una taza de te, de ella tomaba mientras esperaba la llegada de su nieto: Ash.

-Llegue abuela – anuncio el chico mientras caminaba hasta el sillón – ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Ash, Pikachu que bueno que llegan – sonrió la anciana mientras dejaba la taza de te sobre una mesita al lado del sillón. – siéntate, te quiero proponer algo.

Ash tomo asiento en otro sillón que se encontraba aun lado de ella, al tomar asiento volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué me quieres proponer?

-Ash tu sabes que mi sueño siempre fue abrir una casa para que las viajeras de la región pasaran la noche. – empezó la abuela de Ash, mientras tomaba otro sorbo del te.

-Si, siempre me dijiste que trabajaría contigo cuando lo abrieras – sonrió el azabache.

-Bueno, como sabrás estoy llegando a la edad en la que no puedo hacer ya mucho – la anciana poso su mirada y sonrisa a su nieto, este la miro tranquilo, sabia que su abuela siempre había deseado abrir esa posada. – quiero abrirla.

-Pero tu misma acabas de decir que estas llegando a una edad a la que no puedes hacer mucho, ¿Como trabajaras en la posada? – dijo Ash ante lo dicho por su abuela.

-Si, pero tu no – el chico la miro confundido – quiero que tu te hagas cargo de la posada.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú tienes que empezar a trabajar, Delia no podrá mantenerte siempre – regaño – tienes que ayudarla.

-Si, lo se – rolo los ojos mientras su abuela lo miraba divertida.

-Quiero abrirla la semana entrante.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si, es que quiero ver como prospera antes de que yo me vaya – sonrió la anciana con pesar. – los 78 años es una edad delicada en la que toda abuela quiere ver a su familia feliz, en especial a su nieto con una chica hermosa. – sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Otra vez? Abuela te dije que eso no me interesa ahora.

-Ash, tienes razón. No te debo forzar a tener novia – se levanto con dificultad del asiento en el que había estado sentada. Camino lentamente a la cocina, no sin antes voltearse y decirle a Ash – por cierto la posada será exclusivamente para chicas, puedes irte ya – sonrió.

Ash soltó un suspiro de resignación y salió de la casa de su abuela. Camino de regreso por el camino a su casa, se detuvo frente a una tienda para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cena, después de pagar volvió a su camino a casa. Llego a una casa blanca, pequeña y cómoda, junto a un campo lleno de flores bellas y florecientes. Entro y se encontró a su mejor amigo sentado en la sala. Dejo las cosas de la cocina sin que el se diera cuenta de su presencia y camino a paso cauteloso por detrás de su amigo.

-¡Brock! – grito Ash mientras salía por detrás del chico de cabello castaño y este caía sentado al piso con cara de susto. – ¡Ha! Te asuste.

-Buena broma Ash, oye ¿Para que te mando a llamar la anciana Martha?

-Es mi abuela, tiene que ver a su nieto ¿No?

-Si pero Delia me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirte – pico las costillas de su amigo mientras que lo miraba de manera picara.

-¿Soy yo o tu y mi abuela están conspirando para que yo tenga novia? – bromeo el entrenador, recibiendo una mirada seria del castaño. - ¡Oh por Dios dime que no lo están haciendo!

-Jajá, ahora tu te asuste – rio el chico. – no, no estamos conspirando, pero seria buena idea.

-No digas eso Brock, eso no me interesa – tomo asiento el sillón mientras su amigo le imitaba – dijo que quería abrir la posada.

-¿La que siempre fue su sueño? – Su amigo asintió - ¿Por qué a su edad quiere trabajar? ¿No es algo peligroso que se estrese y esas cosas?

-Si, pero ella no lo va a administrar, seré yo – el castaño estallo en risas mientras su amigo lo miraba incrédulo. - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Tu? ¿Administrar la posada? ¡Buen broma! – lograba decir entre risas. – No ya enserio – dijo tomando la compostura - ¿Crees poder con eso?

-No se, me dijo que mi mama no podría mantenerme siempre y blablabla, lo de siempre, que debo trabajar. – dijo mientras estiraba lasa piernas sobre el sofá y sobre las piernas de Brock. – ¡Ah! Que cómodo.

-Si, debe serlo porque estas sobre mi – Brock tomo las piernas de Ash y las lanzo al suelo. El chico que ahora se encontraba casi tirado en el suelo se levanto y golpeo a su amigo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Sabes donde esta mama? – pregunto mientras tomaba un jarro de agua y un vaso del refrigerador.

-Fue con el Prof. Oak.

-Si, espero que a el si le de una oportunidad – sonrió el azabache – el es bueno, y además me agrada mucho.

-¿Cómo que le de una oportunidad? – pregunto confundido

-Es que la última vez que visite al Prof. Oak me dijo que estaba intentando decirle a mi mama que estaba enamorado de ella, ahora solo falta esperar.

-Creo que harían buena pareja – decía Brock llevándose un dedo a su barbilla y tomando semblante pensativo

-Bueno ustedes me dicen que yo debería conseguir novia ¿Pero y tu? No te he visto con una chica nunca y eres 2 años mayor que yo.

-Es cierto, pero es que aun no me intereso mucho en eso. – Brock recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Ash.

-¿Cómo es que a ti no te fuerzan a tener novia y a mi si? – pregunto Ash con fastidio.

-Simple, porque Delia quiere que su hijo tenga novia, y mi padres están en Ciudad Plateada, ellos harían lo mismo si volviera haya, por eso me quedare en Pueblo Paleta.

-Tienes suerte, aun no entienden que a mi aun no me interesa eso.

-Pero pronto lo hará – respondió Brock

-Pero aun no.

-Pero lo hará

-¡Pero aun no!

-¡Pero lo hará!

-¡Pero aun no!

-¡Pero lo hará!

-¡No peleen! – se escucho el grito de una mujer desde la puerta de la cocina. Ash y Brock voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés.

-Hola mama/Delia – saludaron ambos chicos al unisonó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola chicos, ¿Ya te dijo la abuela sobre lo de la posada?

-Lo sabias ¿Verdad? – pregunto Ash, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro, ella me pregunto primero. – sonrió

-Si me lo dijo, y eso de que sea exclusivamente para chicas como que me huele a conspiración. – dijo Ash mientras la miraba con ojos de "Se lo que tramas y no e dejare vencer"

-No se de que hablas hijo, tu abuela lo decidió así porque creyó que lo chicos le darían demasiados problemas. – contesto Delia esquivando la mirada de su hijo.

-Si, como digas – Ash rolo los ojos.

Siete días pasaron, los cuales fueron aprovechados para arreglar la casa de la abuela Martha para la cuando llegaran las primeras viajeras. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Delia y la abuela Martha se encontraban en la cocina, Delia y la abuela cocinando el almuerzo y los chicos jugando Scrabble sobre la mesa.

-¡Como es posible que Pikachu pueda ganarme! – exclamo Ash mientras se levantaba de la silla bruscamente haciendo que esta cayera con fuerza al suelo. - ¡Es imposible!

-Al parecer el rumor de que los pokemon son iguales a sus entrenadores no son ciertos – dijo Brock riendo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ash lo escuchara y fuera donde el.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes? Eres el que menos puntos lleva – dio a notar el azabache mientras que un aura oscura cubría a Brock. - ¡Al menos yo casi le gano a Pikachu! Aunque sus estrategias son superiores a mi inteligencia.

-Pika pika – reía el pokemon amarillo desde su asiento.

-¡Hola! – es escucho desde la puerta al voltear a ver notaron a una chica de cabello azul y gorra blanca con el diseño de la mitad de una pokebola en ella, una camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta sin mangas negra, una bufanda de un rosa fuerte y una minifalda de un rosa mas claro y botas del mismo color. - ¿Esta es la posada para chicas?

-Si, es esta – respondió la abuela Martha con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Dawn, mucho gusto. – sonrió la chica.

-Yo soy Ash, ella es mi mama, Delia, mi abuela Martha, Pikachu y Brock – presento Ash, aunque a los últimos dos con un tono de enojo.

-Hola Dawn – saludo Delia sonriente como siempre. – espero y disfrutes tu estancia aquí.

-Si, claro que lo hare.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Aquí es la posada para chicas? – pregunto una castaña entrando a la cocina, algo tímida.

-Si, es aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Brock

-Me llamo May, mucho gusto. – sonrió la castaña.

-Hola May, yo soy Dawn, ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

-Pues acabo de ver en mi PokeWatcho que los concursos pokemon se han cancelado debido a que tienen que ir a casi el mismo tiempo que la liga pokemon, y para eso falta mucho – dijo con pesar. – y si regreso a mi casa no me dejaran salir de ahí nunca.

-¿Eres coordinadora? – pregunto con emoción Dawn.

-Si, no muy buena pero he ganado algunos listones – dijo algo avergonzada la castaña.

-¿Enserio? Pues eres mejor que yo, no he ganado un listón todavía – agacho la cabeza mientras se sentía avergonzada al estar junto a alguien que había ganado más de un listón. – pero estoy segura lo hare algún día.

-Espero nos encontremos en la Copa Listón – sonrió May.

-Bueno, ¿Cuanto tiempo se piensan quedar? – pregunto Brock.

Ambas chicas se miraron y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, después de hablar y reír entre las ellas vieron a los demás y al unisonó exclamaron - ¡Con el tiempo lo sabremos!

Los ocupantes de la cocina quedaron con la boca abierta, a excepción de la abuela Martha y Delia que seguían con un sonrisa en su rostro. May se acerco a la mesa y noto el juego de Scrabble y lo poco que le faltaba a Ash para ganar a Pikachu, movió unas fichas y formo la palabra Beautifly.

-¿Beautifly? ¿Cuantos puntos vale esa? – pregunto Ash estando a un lado de la castaña.

-Vale 30 puntos, y has ganado por 10 – sonrió la castaña mientras Ash la miraba emocionado.

-¡Si gane! – salto de emoción Ash, tomo las manos de May y empezó a dar vueltas en medio de la cocina mientras la chica reía y saltaba de emoción igual que el chico. - ¡Soy mejor que Pikachu!

May dejo de saltar y dar vueltas con Ash, lo que causo que este la viera confundido – Tu no eres mejor que Pikachu, yo soy mejor que Pikachu – sonrió señalándose a ella misma – sin mi no hubieras ganado – puso sus manos en el pecho de Ash y lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que este cayera al suelo gracias a la silla que momentos antes el había tirado al suelo.

Todos rieron ante la broma de May hacia Ash, este la miro con enojo y esta lo miro y sonrió divertida, le alzo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y este acepto y le ayudo a pararse nuevamente. El resto del día pasó sin nuevas novedades, o al menos hasta la cena cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala.

-Ash – llamo la madre del mencionado – quiero pedirte algo.

-Cuando dices eso siento que puede llegar a ser algo malo – el chico trago saliva mientras los demás reían por lo bajo.

-No siempre – rio Delia – quiero pedirte, no, ordenarte que vengas a vivir a la posada para ayudar a tu abuela en cualquier problema que tenga con las chicas.

-¿Si me lo estas ordenando porque me preguntaste antes? – pregunto el chico alzando una ceja.

-Quería ver tu reacción.

-Pues si no hay de otra – se encogió de hombros – solo no quiero mas bromas – miro a May quien lo miro divertida y sonriendo.


End file.
